Frío de Otoño
by Lenayuri
Summary: El clima estaba más frío de lo normal y lo que John menos quería era salir de su calientita cama, pero tal vez salir con Sherlock por un caso no era tan malo como parecía. Leve Johnlock.


**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Frío de Otoño.

Capítulo Único.

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Eran inicios de Otoño, pero al parecer en Londres el frío había decidido llegar mucho antes de lo que _normalmente_ llega en otros lados del mundo. Así que ese día, al despertar, descubriste que dormir con únicamente una playera vieja no fue suficiente. _Maldito frío que cala los huesos_. Así que buscaste uno de esos pantalones de lana viejos y te lo pusiste, junto con unos grandes y calientitos calcetines que no recordabas tener. Bostezaste y con pesar te dirigiste al baño a asearte. Todo estaba extremadamente frío. La loseta parecía hielo.

Decidiste bañarte más tarde, una vez que hubieses entrado en _calor_; de todas maneras, ese día era tu día libre y esperabas -de verdad- que ningún caso se le presentara a Sherlock porque no pensabas salir con ese maldito clima. Pero tus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, por que unos quince minutos más tarde, Sherlock apareció con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y la frase _"Lestrade nos necesita"_ fue lo último que escuchaste antes de que el detective regresara a su habitación a arreglarse. Así lo hiciste también.

* * *

Cuando dijiste que el clima era _horrible_ -y más, si tomamos en cuenta que eran las ocho de la mañana- no habías mentido. Y te arrepentiste de no haber tomado un abrigo más... adecuado al clima. Tiritabas. Tu rostro estaba rosa y tu nariz roja. Tus manos, a pesar de traer guantes, estaban muy bien guardadas en tus bolsillos. Lo peor de todo, es que no estabas dando el cien por ciento que Sherlock necesitaba, al menos para dar deducciones erróneas o _normales_ para que después él diera las acertadas. Simplemente querías regresar a Baker Street, tomarte un té y sentarte en tu sillón junto con un gran cobertor y envolverte completamente. Y, de ser posible, hibernar hasta primavera.

Pero nuevamente, nada salía como querías. Porque el detective consulto, alias Sherlock, quiso seguir investigando para no aburrirse por el resto del día. Y siguieron investigando hasta muy entrada la noche. De verdad ¿no había otra forma de investigar? Una más ¿calientita y reconfortante? De preferencia que no salieran del 221B, no es que pidieras mucho.

* * *

Eran al rededor de las ocho de la noche, habían estado fuera doce horas seguidas y tu cuerpo, o se había acostumbrado al frío o estaba entumido, y no es que los climas extremos fuesen un impedimento para ti -no con tu entrenamiento militar-, sin embargo _este clima no era normal_. Maldito calentamiento global. Y seguías murmurando maldiciones cuando de repente algo, mejor dicho _alguien_ se había parado frente a ti y puesto _algo_ en tu cuello. La bufanda de Sherlock.

-¿Sh-Sherlock...? ¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?- medio tartamudeaste entre el frío y el nerviosismo que sentiste al notar las manos enguantadas del detective cerca de ti.

-Atraparás un resfriado- dijo simplemente. Y era extraño, al menos así lo sentiste tú, porque Sherlock no es de los que se toman la molestia de... _Oh, Dios_.

-Pero tú también podrías atrapar uno...-dejaste la frase al aire, porque sus manos ya no estaban precisamente en la bufanda, ahora estaban en tus mejillas. Además ¿Sherlock estaba _sonrojado_ o era por el frío?

-Pero yo tengo a _mi_ doctor en casa para que me trate un resfriado.- dijo y sonrió de lado, dándose la media vuelta y pidiendo un taxi.

Y te quedaste ahí, anonadado ante el claro coqueteo de Sherlock, ante sus acciones, su toque... y despertaste cuando te llamó para que entraras al auto.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ya habías encontrado una forma de _quitarte_ el frío.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Ok, aquí el otoño ya está entrando y tengo un frío que... bueno, imagínenme, soy gûerita y mis mejillas se ponen rojas por el frío... y ni qué decir de mi nariz... orejas... dedos... ¡parezco zombie! xD

Awwwww que cursi... y no se emocionen, es viernes pero no deberías estar en mi casa... es porque había un vento y debí ir... pero aproveché para descansar -culpo al frío-.

Espero les haya gustado *u*

Y las/os invito al Foro (dentro de FF**(punto)**net) dedicado a Sherlock y sus fanfics... la mayoría son Slash *u*

Sólo busquen en los foros en español: **I'm Sherlocked**

Hay retos, juegos, más retos, más Sherlocked's... ¡vamos! :3

**¿Un review?**


End file.
